Factions
Factions are teams put together for participating in events. Besides events there are also things you can participate in year-round to get faction-specific goodies. These tasks can be very easy and very difficult at the same time. When getting started, the method of entry to a faction is to do quests for the chosen faction's leader. Once you've chosen a faction, joining is easy. If your goal is simply to participate in faction-related events you only need to do a single quest to get at least 1 point in any faction. You can then participate in the events by participating through the faction you have a point in. (The faction you have the most points in will be "your faction".) However if you wish to participate in more than just events and earn the goodies of your faction they become much more difficult. Faction Quests are randomized which this means there is no preparing for what they may ask for. Once you reach level 15 with a faction you can do their side quests to get access to their Forum. This is step 1 to becoming a permanent member of the faction. At this time if you find you dislike your faction and want to try another, you can switch by doing quests for a different faction leader. However, once you've gained access to a Faction forum, if you leave it you cannot return to it. Your next break is before reaching level 50 as once you hit level 50 you are considered a permanent member of that faction and can no longer switch. If you find you like another faction's items better, you don't have to switch factions to get the item you want. With the use of Faction Serums you can swap your faction item for the equivalent item of another faction. Check out the Exchanger List to find out the specifics on how to swap. Faction Quests Faction quests are item quests given to you by your respective faction leader. They may ask for shop commons, items from Solvok's Treasures, pets and past event items. You have 24 hours to complete each quest from the moment you accept it. Faction quests generally fully refund the gold you spend getting those items, though it may vary with items such as pets and past event items. You can only do quests for one faction at a time and switching from one faction to another above level 15 will ban you from getting back into the first faction. If you fail or cancel a faction quest your faction level will be cut down by half. At a higher level, it will be cut down by a third. You can view your faction level on the Faction & Quest Log page. As you level up, you'll gain access to the faction-only forums as well as faction-only items and pets. Click on each faction's page for more information. 'Tips for Faction quests' *Check the user-run Solvok stock shops in the exchange forum if you can't find what you need. *Check the market to see if the item(s) you're looking for are going for cheap. *Don't give up on the quest unless you absolutely must; keep trying! It is often better to try until the very last minute than to give up before you run out of time. Solar Faction The leader of the Solar Faction is Clay Bostwick. Talk to him in his shop, Gold Emporium, to start on the Solar quests. More info on Solar faction. Lunar Faction The leader of the Lunar Faction is Raine Winters. Talk to her in her shop, Donation Shop, to start on the Lunar quests. More info on Lunar faction. Eclipse Faction The leader of the Eclipse Faction is Solvok. Talk to him in his shop, Solvok's Treasures, to start on the Eclipse quests. More info on Eclipse faction. Category:Features: Factions Category:Features Category:Games